


Ningún secreto dura para siempre.

by Vikn



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikn/pseuds/Vikn
Summary: Charles es genetista. Dedica la mayor parte de su día a sus investigaciones junto a un joven colega Hank. Él ha sido de gran ayuda en estos momentos críticos de su vida. Y no, falta de conquistas no era la causa. Él era un casanova veterano, pecaba de coquetería con las mujeres, siempre que salía de caza no volvía sin a menos una presa. Pero estos beneficios no son gratis, la vida siempre te los cobra y con el mayor interés posible.David.





	Ningún secreto dura para siempre.

Charles siempre había presumido de excelsa paciencia. No entendía a los padres que no la tenían con sus hijos. Después de todo soñaba algún día abrir una escuela que albergará desde pequeños hasta grandes con habilidades que necesitaran de control así como protección no solo de sí mismos, también del resto del mundo. Desgraciadamente ahora era capaz de entender a todos esos padres y, angustioso entendía la razón. El problema no eran los niños, era, la genética misma, esa que dictaba el parecido entre tú y tu hijo. Entre más la herencia genética dictaba que se parecieran, mayor iban a ser las terapias para convivir con el monstruito.

Oh desdichada era su suerte, pues no solo se le parecía en carácter si no que hasta en mutación e inclusive, con unas cuantas mejoras.

   David llego de golpe a su vida hacía apenas 2 años. Su madre Gabrielle le había ocultado su existencia pensando que afectaría en los planes de vida de Charles, o peor aún, que lo rechazaría y la obligaría a deshacerse de él. Nunca más equivocada. Recién casada leyó revistas donde le reconocían por sus investigaciones en genética. Creyendo que ya era socialmente estable y asentado decidió mandarle al pequeño de 10 años junto con sus papeles, para que se “relacionasen” padre e hijo. Ciertamente Charles creía que lo consideraba una especie de obstáculo en su matrimonio y busco la salida fácil para desecharlo. Pero lo que más molestaba a Charles es que le impidió convivir con su hijo todos esos años, a la par de crearle una personalidad distanciada. Pero entre tanto enredo había algo que alegraba a Charles en sobremanera, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, era un mutante usuario de la telepatía y como bonus, telequinesis. Tenía muchas dudas al respecto pero debido a que su hijo no era muy comunicativo y Charles no invadía mentes ajenas arbitrariamente, esas dudas las guardaba para sí.

Aún así recordaba fatídico los primeros descontentos, principalmente ocasionados por quejas de la escuela.  Objetos levitando por doquier y ligeras jaquecas provocadas por las proyecciones de su hijo. No sabía si era inconsciente o el pequeño había aprendido a usar la telepatía de Charles en su contra. Llego a ciertos acuerdos donde podía expresar que movía cosas pero no decir que leía mentes, pues eso sí que traería el verdadero caos.

Actualmente vivían en término “neutral”, Charles esperaba que subiera a positivo, pero las jornadas de trabajo, la investigación y el foro absorbían demasiado de su tiempo. Constantemente cancelaba salidas con su hijo. En respuesta recibía llamadas de la escuela por objetos que se alzaban misteriosamente, bromas debidamente elaboradas sin testigos, pero siendo demasiado obvio que fue él, indisciplina y falta de respeto a las maestras. Se presentaba algo avergonzado con la directora y molesto con su hijo, pero este se mostraba reacio a cambiar su actitud. Intento entrar una vez en su mente para conocer el problema, pero una barrera y una mirada molesta le dio a entender que se daba cuenta y que sabía cómo bloquearlo. En definitiva, David tenía gran capacidad e inteligencia, sólo le faltaba convicción. Y tal vez otro ambiente.

Charles decidió que por su seguridad David debería estudiar en el prestigioso Massachusetts College, un lugar donde la alta clase mandaba sus retoños, y también, el lugar de trabajo de su hermana. No era el increíble e impecable instituto como el que él tenía en mente abrir algún día, pero era mejor que estudiar en casa. Y podía ser vigilado por su Raven.

Ella ejercía como profesora de 3er grado, donde descubrió que tenía unos cuantos alumnos mutantes. Fue muy precavida respecto al tema hasta que se percató que la directora era consciente de ello y lo mantenía controlado. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Fácil, la mujer era telépata y se le hacia sencillo modificar los recuerdos de todo aquel que se atreviera ir a quejarse. Charles no aprobaba en absoluto esos métodos. Pero esa no era su escuela ni ellos sus alumnos y no podía ir simplemente a reclamar. El trabajo de su hermana estaba en juego y ella odiaría perderlo. Ese empleo siempre fue su devoción.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Erik logro matricular a sus hijos gracias a “becas” dadas por su amiga Emma Frost en su colegio. Inclusive le fue de gran ayuda cuando debió hacer todo el “papeleo”. Fue de las primeras personas que conoció al llegar, y junto con Azazel se habían vuelto amigos necesarios en su vida. A Emma siempre le debía una cuando arregla los problemas que sus hijos causaban en el colegio, pero lo desquitaba dejándolo solo cuando se le hacía imposible controlar a sus hijos. Afortunadamente tenía a su salvador Azazel, que resultó ser el tío súper consentidor y cool que tus hijos prefieren sobre de ti. Claro también se las cobraba haciéndolo pagar cada que salían de copas. Pero ciertamente sobre eso no tenía quejas.

La rutina de Erik es sencilla. Se levanta temprano a correr (no quiere perder su “escultural” cuerpo), vuelve a bañarse para posteriormente preparar el desayuno mientras junta lo indispensable para el trabajo. A las 7 levanta a sus hijos, una proeza admirable, ha sentido objetos pasar cerca de sí a gran velocidad, lanzados por Pietro o en raras ocasiones por Wanda. Evita los metálicos pero en más de una ocasión alguno de otro material ha impactado directo a su cara.  Con Lorna mantiene su distancia, ha entrado a esa edad donde le avergüenza salir al público con su familia. Por ende solo se acerca y golpea su puerta, avisando la hora. Se sienta en el comedor a esperar a sus pequeños, es el momento familiar del dia.

–¡Buenos días papi!– Escucha gritar a los pequeños, sonríe por su energía –Buenos días Pietro, Buenos Wanda– Dice mientras les pasa los platos con comida. –Buenas – escucha decir con desgane a su otra hija, se dispone a responder, pero – ¡Lorna! ¿Qué diablos te hiciste en el cabello?– Grita Erik atónito. – ¡Papi!– Le reprenden los más pequeños ante la mala palabra. –Perdón, no sigan el mal ejemplo de su padre. Ahora hija podrías decirme ¿Por qué razón injustificable te has teñido de rosa el cabello? ¿Quieres ser llamativa?– Interrogo mostrando toda la paciencia del mundo. Debía dar un buen ejemplo. –Bueno, yo creo que desde un principio ya lo era con el cabello verde ¿No crees?– Le contesto sarcástica mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa. Invoco su autocontrol y recordó las palabras de su “terapeuta”; “mantener siempre la calma y jamás ceder frente a un adolescente, busca provocarte y si lo logra, habrás perdido como mínimo tu autoridad”. –Sí y ahora lo harás más con cejas y pestañas verdes y cabello rosa– Dijo sereno a la par de evitar doblar los cubiertos.  –Da igual, es mi cabello– pudo ver claramente como Lorna torcía los ojos y fruncía la boca. Oró a quien fuese que lo oyera para que no estallara del coraje ahí mismo. Apretó la mandíbula, respiro hondo y cerró los ojos un momento –Si cariño, pero yo soy  tu padre y te mantengo, así como seguramente pagaste el tinte con la mesada que te doy y si no te quitas eso o lo tiñes de un color más natural me veré en la necesidad de recortar a la mitad tu mesada – Recargo sus codos en la mesa y poso su barbilla en el puño de sus manos. Debía imponerse o ella se saldría con la suya –No puedes hacer eso – Le replico molesta, haciendo temblar todo el metal en la mesa, retándolo. A veces se arrepentía del parecido con su hija, no sabía si discutía con una adolescente de 13 años o contra otro él. –Sí puedo Lorna, es mi dinero y yo decido que hacer con él.  Por favor compórtate, estas frente a tus hermanos, esa no es manera de hablarme. Y por cierto, podrás manipular el magnetismo y controlar todo el metal, pero recuerda…– Detuvo el movimiento del metal provocado por su hija, acomodando todo en su lugar –… Yo también– Miro su semblante de derrota. Él salió vencedor, no había victoria más satisfactoria que aquella lograda contra tus hijos –¿Y de qué color se supone que lo tiña? ¿Café, Negro, Rubio? – Lorna lo miraba fijo, convidándolo a fallar en el último momento de la batalla. –Verde, lo natural – Respondió tranquilo mientras comía un trozo de pancake. Su hija guardo silencio, aceptando la derrota. La miro bajar la mirada y empezar a comer. Esperaba que el resto de su día no fuera igual o definitivamente se volvería loco.


End file.
